This study is one of a series with the general goal of developing and evaluating a dose formulation of sublingual buprenorphine effective for the treatment of opiate addiction, but that is not likely to be self-administered by the parenteral route. This study will determine whether the opiate agonist, buprenorphine, and the opiate antagonist, naloxone, in combination is associated with measureable precipitated opiate withdrawal effects or changes in buprenorphine action.